Lucina
'Physical Description' TBA 'Backstory' ' '''- Tell me something. Do you know what happens when you combine a human and something…else? I’m here to tell you that the results aren’t pretty…although some might call the finished result…divine. My name is…well…was Claire. Born in Theresa, I lived a rather sheltered life in this advanced city. It felt like most adults in the city wanted us to become scientists to further the research that they had live their lives to discover. Yet I found comfort in something beyond the books and the potions. Each day after finishing the work that we were given to complete, I would pull out my harp, or other varying instruments, and play away at it. The tune was rhythmic, magical even, and I felt such great joy after finishing each piece. It soon became common for me to find places to play my music for others to see, oh the expression on their faces was such a lovely thing to see. The gentle sways were my sanctuary, and I, its figure on display. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Some of the top scientists and alchemists were attacked for violating our cities most sacred law. There were stories of them fusing creatures, strange stories told by hushed whispers on the streets of those scientists who thought themselves like gods. It was one night, after finishing the last song of the night that everything changed. On my way home, I came across a beggar in the streets asking for a few coppers for food. Feeling generous, I stopped and turned to get my change. Next thing I knew, I felt a cloth cover my mouth. Struggling was futile, and more than likely, only sped up the process. The light was harsh as I opened my eyes, forcing me to take in my surroundings. I heard the sound of chains and realized that I couldn’t move, worse yet, I was suspended in midair. A man stood, not too far away, who noticed my futile struggling. “Hello my beautiful subject.” The man said in a frightening manner. Day after day, I felt the horrible chains that acted as my prison. On The few times that I was granted freedom from them; I was instead poked and prodded for information. The cuts from the chains were almost a afterthought to the horrible crushing sensation that bound me. Many times did I lose feeling in a limb, and when I was released, I was forced to spend several minutes attempting to get feeling back. One day, my true purpose for being there seemed to arrive. I was released from chains and carried unto a circle formed by magical symbols. A body lied next to where they threw me. A woman of pure beauty, a succubus, was motionless next to me. Those horrible scientists moved around us, following the circles path. One of them spoke strange words and the pain began. It was an agonizing pain, like I was being hit by hellfire itself. It felt like I was dying as the flames seemed to form in my mind, slowly circling me and getting closer by the second. Expecting the end, I hugged my body in some makeshift sort of comfort…but I felt something separating my arms from my body. My harp, my most cherished possession, here in my arms. The flames came closer, yet I no longer paid it any attention. My mind was only on the harp as I played once more. After years of separation from my home, I felt it return in that instant, as the flames collapsed on me, I felt once more like my old self. I awoke after what must have been only a few moments as the men were still huddled around the circle. The succubus was gone and I was left alone on the circle. My short brown hair seemed to change to a long flowing crimson color. I felt different and for the first time in a long time, energy seemed to coarse through my veins. I stood up slowly and everyone in the room seemed to back away as if in fear of me. I was forced back into my bindings before too long and the experiments were to continue. Yet that time never came. Less than a week later, there was shouting throughout the halls and the scientists seemed to be attempting to flee. I heard the order for a guard to kill me and leave quickly. He came closer and I began to hear a beckoning voice, a soft sing-song voice calling out. It took me a few moments to realize that it was my own, as I seemed to entice the guard. He released me from my prison, and I took the chance to escape under the panic. It turned out that the scientists were working in hiding, and that their base was discovered and destroyed that day. When I escaped, when I was finally free, I ran. I ran away from the spot of pain and misery. Claire died that day around the circle, yet here I was, alive and free. I was different though. Some kind of fusion happened that day with the circle, so what am I, beyond the by-product of some twisted experiment? I couldn’t return to Theresa, Claire was no more, so who am I now? As if to answer this, a faint voice echoed into my head saying one word. ''“Lucina” The Red-Headed Maiden With Crimson, dark red, and velvet sweet hands. She plays her sad music in her holy land. Her gentle sweet tune, played under the moon, To mark her dear flower that could never bloom. '' ''Her eyes, like her head, fiery and red, Were lost to the tears that she never could shed. She plays to forget her nightmarish crypt, To which her young views were tragically clipped. '' ''Her sheer stunning charm hides her alarm as she walks through the forest to escape the harm. Her gentle sweet form, human no more, Yet tis one that the listeners seem to adore. '' ''Her secrets are masked, by thin see-through glass, To escape from the fear fuelled riots en-masse. Her voluptuous ways, are her price to pay, For the sinister role that she had to play. '' ''Lucina, she plays, for her new better days, and lives for the new untimely praise. Her gentle sweet voice, to which they rejoice, Is little to her than some dark magic noise. '' ''With Crimson, dark red, and velvet sweet hands. She plays her sad music in her holy land. Her gentle sweet tune, played under the moon, To mark her dear flower that could never bloom. '' 'Character Traits' ' ''' Category:Characters Category:PC